Vulkan
by update username
Summary: Asalkan bisa bersama, itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup untuk napas mereka yang terakhir. one-shot.


Di dunia lain mereka adalah ninja, namun tidak di dunia ini.

Karena semuanya nyata, tanpa sihir dan fantasi.

.

.

Tolong rasakan, jangan pikirkan. Sederhana dan jadilah manusia.

Mungkin Tuhan terlalu sayang, hingga membiarkan mereka bersatu kembali bersama bumi.

.

.

* * *

**der Vulkan**

_Kata benda; gunung berapi._

* * *

.

.

Menerawang ke atas langit yang biru, Naruto melamun. Memperhatikan gumpalan awan yang bergerak ke arah timur. Hari ini sungguh cerah. Hidup di kaki gunung memang menyenangkan. Udara yang sejuk bisa dinikmati setiap harinya. Air segar yang mengalir dengan jernihnya dari mata air yang ada di atas gunung sana. Hijaunya pepohonan yang dimana memberi penghidupan kepada setiap makhluk yang menjaganya. Alam ini sangatlah indah.

Namun menikmati keindahan alam sendiri terus menerus membuatnya bosan. Angin semilir membuatnya menggigil. Ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan tipis dan sebuah celana pendek.

Ia bosan.

"Yosh! Sebaiknya aku ke rumah Sasuke!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Menghentakkan kaki dengan kuat ke tanah, ia berjalan ke rumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke adalah rumah yang paling ujung di desa ini. Dengan semangat ia berjalan menaiki gunung, Naruto kecil melangkah dengan antusias dan senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke. Sangat jauh, namun Naruto yakin semuanya akan terbayar saat melihat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

_Asalkan bisa bersama…_

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke, ia sedikit heran. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang turun dari gunung. Mereka terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang bertanya. Semakin ke atas semakin banyak pula orang yang berjalan—atau berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Naruto.

Mereka seperti semut yang terkena panasnya sinar matahari, Naruto menyeringai.

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Sontak Naruto berhenti. Tersenyum lebar, Naruto membalas sapaan anak itu, "Kiba!"

Kiba berlari mendekati Naruto. napas anak kecil berambut cokelat itu terengah-engah. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Ayo kita segera turun!" pekik Kiba.

Naruto melihat air muka Kiba yang panik, keringat mengucur dari dahinya. "Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau memang bodoh, kita harus segera—," dan perkataan Kiba dipotong oleh ibunya.

"Kiba, cepatlah! Jangan pedulikan anak itu!"

Sesaat Kiba melihat Naruto yang masih bingung, namun segera ia berlari menuju ibunya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana, terdiam seperti sebuah batu di antara orang-orang yang berlarian.

Orang-orang berlari turun gunung, apa yang terjadi?

Dengan daya pikir Naruto yang baru berusia delapan tahun mungkin itu membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ya, sesuatu yang buruk.

Tangannya mengadah ke langit, melihat menerawang ke horizon yang membentang. Kemudian ia mencium bau belerang yang kuat. Mendadak napasnya terasa dicekik, paru-parunya perih. Sesak.

Hujan abu.

Muntahan-muntahan bumi yang tak kasat mata itu melayang di udara. Perlahan turun bersama jutaan atau bahkan milyaran lainnya. Walau sangat kecil itu berbahaya, karena sangat tajam dan dapat merobek alveolus.

Gunung Konoha, akan **meletus**.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, bukan karena ia takut atau semacamnya. Ia hanya mencemaskan temannya, Sasuke.

Segera ia berlari naik ke atas gunung, karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sama seperti dirinya. Tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, sendirian di dunia ini.

Pasti tidak akan ada yang memperingatkannya bahwa Gunung Konoha akan meletus.

Ia berlari, berlari, dan berlari kekencang mungkin. Dalam setiap langkahnya ia memberikan tekanan tenaga sekuat mungkin, berharap ia bisa terbang. Ia tidak memperdulikan sandalnya yang terlepas, membuat kakinya langsung bertemu dengan tanah yang keras. Sesekali ia menahan rasa perih di kakinya saat kakinya menginjak kerikil tajam atau semacamnya. Kakinya berdarah dan tentu saja ia tidak memikirkan hal itu, karena satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah orang-orang terdekatnya, teman-temannya.

Kemudian ia ingat akan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya? Mungkin ia sudah turun gunung mengingat kondisi ibunya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berlari. Mungkin mereka sudah turun jauh-jauh hari.

Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya? Tuhan, dunia ini sungguh kejam.

Berlari dengan lincah menantang arus manusia yang semakin banyak.

Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sakura sudah berada di tempat yang aman. Itulah doanya saat itu.

Tidak memperhatikan jalan, Naruto menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh dan sepertinya ia mendengar rintihan kecil.

"Naruto?" sebuah suara feminim lembut Naruto dengar. Sambil menahan rasa nyeri yang mendadak ia rasakan di bokongnya ia membuka matanya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya. Pikirannya kacau, melihat Sakura yang ternyata masih dalam proses perlariannya. Kemudian Naruto melihat ibu Sakura dibelakangnya.

Kemudian gadis kecil itu tersenyum, "Kau mau kemana?"

Senyum yang dibuat-buat, karena Naruto tahu Sakura tidak akan menangis di saat seperti ini. Sungguh gadis bodoh, melebihi kebodohan dirinya. Hampir saja tangisan Naruto pecah. Sakura, Sasuke… bagaimana ini?

Ia akan mengutuk Sasuke jika rival dan teman terbaik—ya terbaiknya itu tidak berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Mungkin Sasuke lebih bodoh dari dirinya dan Sakura jika ia masih di dalam rumah. Menunggu kematian menyulurkan tangannya, hingga Sasuke bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Biasanya Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan antusias, karena Naruto menyukai gadis kecil berambut merah muda ini. "Sakura, cepat turun! Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke," Naruto bangkit dan terus berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Tubuh kecil Naruto seolah tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga.

Melihat Naruto berlari dengan kencang membuat Sakura panik. Sasuke masih di atas gunung? Kemudian ia melihat ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan. Membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Menggigit bibir bawahnya Sakura meraih rok ibunya, tangan kecilnya gemetar.

Demi Tuhan, ia menyanyangi ibunya. Sungguh sayang. Tapi ia juga menyanyangi Sasuke dan Naruto karena mereka adalah temannya. Bersama merasakan semua pahitnya hidup di usia belia. Tidak ada penghalang untuk membuat hati mereka bertiga membentuk sebuah ikatan bukan?

"Okaa-san," mata emerald Sakura menatap lurus ke ibunya, "Aku akan kembali," lanjutnya.

Ibu Sakura terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Putri kecilnya mempunyai teman yang masih berada di atas sana. Melihat orang-orang dewasa yang terus berlalu lalang dengan cepat dan semakin panik. Jika bisa ibu Sakura akan berlari menggantikan Naruto dan Sakura untuk menjemput Sasuke yang masih di atas sana, karena orang-orang di desa ini terlalu egois hingga mereka tidak memikirkan hidup orang lain, hidup anak kecil yang sebatang kara.

Tuhan telah murka, karena mereka mengabaikan anak-anak terlantar ini. Hingga Dia membuat bumi memuntahkan isinya. Mungkin itu akan menjadi tamparan berat untuk orang-orang itu.

Mungkin.

Ibu Sakura menyadari bahwa mereka penting untuk putrinya, sangat penting seperti halnya dirinya.

Ibu Sakura tersenyum lembut, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau harus cepat."

Sakura meraih tangan ibunya. Melepaskan sentuhan jari-jari itu membuat perasaannya tercabik-cabik. Kemudian ia menyusul Naruto, berlari dengan cepat sekuat tenaga.

Memejamkan matanya, air mata membasahi pipi ibu Sakura. Tangannya bergerak mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, "Lihat, kakakmu sangat pemberani bukan?"

.

.

_Itu sudah lebih dari cukup…_

.

.

Jalanan yang terjal dan penuh batu tak menghalangi Naruto dan Sakura untuk terus berlari. napas mereka terengah-engah. Menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah yang sangat besar.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari menghantam pintu di depannya itu dengan kepalan tangannya, sekuat tenaga bersama Sakura.

Satu menit berlalu, namun tidak ada respon. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto, ia takut jika Sasuke tidak berada di rumah dan meninggalkannya. Bisa saja Sasuke berada di dekat puncak gunung.

Sakura berjalan mengambil sebuah kerikil kemudian melemparkannya ke jendela hingga pecah. Pecahan kaca berjatuhan. Dalam setiap serpihannya yang jatuh, harapan mereka juga ikut berguguran. Satu per satu, terkikis mengecil.

Tuhan tolonglah, sebelum harapan itu menghilang.

Rasanya mereka bisa menghitung detak jantung mereka yang terus berdetak tanpa melewatkan satu detakan sekalipun.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam…

Kemudian pintu terbuka. Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang di hadapannya kedua temannya itu.

"Ayo Sasuke kita segera turun!" teriak Naruto sembari menarik lengan Sasuke.

Terdiam dan tidak bergerak. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Teman seusianya itu terdiam tak bergerak, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tertarik oleh Naruto. Memejamkan mata onyxnya yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Apa kalian ingin masuk?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat ke arah langit yang ternyata sekarang sudah gelap. Hujan abu tebal menyelimutinya. Suara gemuruh sudah mulai terdengar kemudian disusul dengan goncangan-goncangan yang bertubi-tubi dari dasar tanah.

Mereka terdiam sejenak—atau lebih tepatnya membeku.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menunduk. Dalam hatinya ia meminta maaf kepada ibunya. Maaf karena tidak bisa berlari cepat, maaf tidak bisa kembali, maaf tidak menolong ibunya saat adiknya lahir nanti, maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik, maaf selalu merepotkannya. Segala permintaan maaf terus saja ia gumamkan.

Maaf tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik… teman? Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini, tidak bisa di hadapan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan ia tersenyum, "Ayo masuk."

Ya, mereka sadar mereka tidak akan berhasil.

Dengan langkah kaki kecil mereka tidak akan berhasil. Jika mereka terus memaksakan diri berlari menuruni jalanan menurun yang terjal mereka akan jatuh, dan mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkan berlari lagi.

...dan lagi, itu sangat jauh.

Mereka sangat senang berlari, di antara semak-semak di hutan di kaki Gunung Konoha. Setiap harinya, namun mungkin tidak untuk hari ini.

Karena untuk hari ini saja biarkan mereka merasakan kelelahan untuk berlari, lagi, sangat lelah…

Kemudian perlahan berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke. Sebelum memasuki ruang tengah, Naruto dan Sakura membungkukkan badan, menghormati mendiang orangtua Sasuke. Sebuah bingkai memperlihatkan kebagiaan keluarga Uchiha dulu, tertempel di dinding.

.

.

_Dalam setiap napasnya…_

.

.

Setelah sampai ke dalam ruang tengah. Mereka duduk. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

Mereka masih muda, terlalu belia untuk merasakan ini. Semuanya.

Naruto tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Tidak ada yang menjelaskan siapa mereka dan bagaimana mereka meninggal. Mereka mengabaikan Naruto karena mereka semua menganggap Naruto adalah pembuat onar. Tapi, sadarkah mereka bahwa Naruto hanya ingin diperhatikan, diakui keberadaannya.

Sederhana, itu saja. Naruto tidak menginginkan hal yang lebih.

Keadaan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Anak ini sama seperti Naruto, tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Orangtuanya meninggal—dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kemudian dalam setiap hari-harinya ia tumbuh dengan kebencian yang terpendam kepada kakaknya. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun di dunia ini, dan tidak akan memperdulikan siapapun.

Sakura, ia adalah gadis kecil yang periang. Itulah yang orang-orang tahu. Namun dalam dasar hatinya ia sangat tertekan. Ayahnya meninggal saat mencari kayu bakar, terjatuh ke jurang sedalam puluhan meter di Gunung Konoha. Dan mulai saat itulah ia harus menjaga ibunya, bukan menjaga secara literal namun secara sederhana, dengan tersenyum agar air mata tidak mengalir dari mata emerald ibunya itu, yang kini mengandung adik kecilnya. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan, ia yakin adiknya nanti akan menjaga ibunya—menggantikan dirinya yang akan menghilang hari ini. Menjadi abu terbang bersama waktu.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura membiarkan dirinya tetap stabil. Ia tidak akan memperburuk keadaan yang telah seburuk ini.

"Apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sembari berusaha berdiri. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

**DREET DREET DREET**

Sebuah goncangan dari tanah terasa, sangat kuat. Setiap pilar penyangga bangunan bergerak seiring dengan goncangan-goncangan yang kian membesar. Gempa vulkanik menggerakkan bebatuan dari perut bumi untuk naik, mendesaknya. Terus dan terus.

"Sakura, duduklah," kata Sasuke tenang.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Sakura kembali duduk. Kemudian suasana kembali hening.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman perih. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika hari ini menjadi hari terakhirnya. Dalam batinnya ia meminta kepada Tuhan agar goncangan-goncangan yang semakin menggila ini berhenti. Membiarkan perut bumi tetap kenyang dan memiliki cukup tempat sehingga gunung ini tidak memuntahkan isinya. Tangannya mengepal, gemetar.

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum, lagi. Melihat sekilas tangan Naruto yang gemetar, tangan kecilnya mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Sakura, kau akan selalu tersenyum, bukan?" tanya Naruto. Senyum di wajah Sakura menghilang dan Naruto menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Senyum Sakura, secara sederhana membuatnya tenang. Karena ia tidak menangis, seperti halnya saat ia terjatuh dalam lomba lari kecil mereka di hutan.

Menyadari tidak ada respon dari temannya itu Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet. Tangannya masih berpegangan erat dengan tangan Sakura.

Kemudian disusul oleh Sakura dan Sasuke ikut berbaring, dengan Sakura di antara mereka.

"Besok aku akan menjadi pelari tercepat di Konoha," kata Naruto pelan.

Ya, ia akan menjadi pelari tercepat. Sehingga jika suatu saat nanti kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, ia akan berlari cepat. Mengabari Sasuke dan Sakura, untuk segera turun gunung dan berlari. Terus berlari dan mereka akan melihat indahnya alam ini esok hari. Bersama melihat langit biru seperti halnya yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Suatu saat nanti.

Kejadian ini tidak akan mereka rasakan lagi bukan setelah hari ini?

Tidak akan ada suatu saat nanti, tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini. Lagi, karena ini adalah yang terakhir.

_Tuhan, tolong…_

"Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat," Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Tentu, ia akan menjadi dokter yang paling hebat. Saat orang-orang yang ia cintai terluka ia akan mengobatinya. Saat Naruto terjatuh ketika ia berlari, ia akan menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk membuat luka itu sembuh, begitu pula Sasuke. Kemudian saat ibunya melahirkan ia akan membantunya sehingga ibunya tidak akan merasakan kesakitan. Karena mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang berharga untuk Sakura.

Merasakan getaran dari dalam perut bumi yang semakin menggila dengan tangannya yang ikut bergerak. Suara gemuruh yang semakin dasyat, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian ia merasakan tangan kirinya diraih oleh Sasuke. Mereka berpegangan erat. Sangat erat.

...dengan ini mereka bertiga saling terhubung, seperti halnya hati mereka.

"Aku akan melihat kalian menjadi pelari dan dokter terhebat," kata Sasuke pelan.

Ia baru saja bangun tidur kemudian menyadari bahwa gunung berapi, Gunung Konoha ini akan meletus dalam waktu dekat. Ia akan mati sendiri, itu pikirnya.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura datang.

_Ya Tuhan…_

Suara gemuruh, goncangan dari dalam tanah, pilar-pilar bangunan yang bergoyang. Semakin keras, dan sangat keras.

_Tuhan—Tuhan—Tuhan…_

Naruto dan Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tubuh mereka ikut bergerak bersama lantai kayu di ruangan itu.

Semakin lama semakin cepat, suara gemuruh dari dasar bumi semakin keras.

…kemudian ada jeda, semua suara itu telah berhenti. Hening. Apa mereka sudah mati?

**DHOOM**

satu...

**DHOOM**

...dua...

**DHOOOM**

...lebih keras, tiga.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara dentuman-dentuman yang mahadasyat. Untuk beberapa sepersekian detik telinga mereka kehilangan fungsinya. Waktu berhenti, hawa panas menyelimuti. Namun mereka hanya bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir. Organ tubuh mereka seolah jatuh ke dasar bumi mengantikan isinya yang telah termuntahkan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga isi perut bumi itu menyapa mereka. Mengajak mereka untuk bergabung, bersatu menjadi bagian dari bumi.

Sakura memegang tangan Naruto dan Sasuke erat. Sangat erat karena dengan bersama meraka ia tidak akan menyesal, mereka adalah orang yang sangat berharga seperti ibunya.

Menghela napas dalam, Sasuke tersenyum.

Napas terakhir dan senyuman terakhir.

Karena pada detik berikutnya ia tidak sempat mengembuskan napasnya itu kembali dan menarik senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan itu, mungkin saat ia masih bersama kedua orang tuanya adalah saat terakhir ia tersenyum. Mungkin.

Dalam detik berikutnya mereka tersapu oleh lahar panas yang bergerak turun dari puncak gunung dengan cepat. Mereka tidak menyadari kapan rumah Sasuke hancur, bahkan sebelum tubuh mereka terbakar dan menjadi abu mereka bisa merasakan panasnya. Tidak sempat berteriak, tidak sempat menangis, dan tidak sempat merasakan rasa terbakar atau pun terpanggang. Hanya sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada satu sama lain, dalam batin mereka masing-masing. Berterima kasih karena sudah bersama sampai napas terakhir ini.

_Asalkan bisa bersama, itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup untuk napas mereka yang terakhir…_

_Naruto, Sakura…_

_Terima kasih banyak._

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** Masih ingat kejadian meletusnya Gunung Merapi di tahun 2010? Yeah, itu sangat mengerikan...


End file.
